A Lost Love
by BlacknWhiteTsubasa
Summary: Starfire is finally doing okay after a few months. But when she thinks she sees Robin, and it's not him, she begins going hysterical. By the White Tsubasa
1. The Death

**A Lost Love**

_Chapter one: The Death_

"Don't do this Robin." Starfire's eyes welled up with tears as she pounded on the glass. She watched in horror as Robin turned away and took off his mask.

"I have to. It's the only way to keep you safe." He responded in an icy voice.

"But what is wrong? What is harming us?" Starfire gave up on breaking the glass box she was being held in temporarily. They were in Robin's room, and he had put her in there to keep her from stopping him.

"I can't tell you, but it will find me here, and destroy you all if I don't leave. Why should you die, when it's me they're after?"

"Robin, no!! We can fight this! We have everyone. Raven, Cyborg….B-Bea….." Her voice trailed off as tears ran down her face. He could tell he was hurting her, and it hurt him even more that he had to leave, without saying his true feelings. "Robin please." She whispered sadly. "Please…..don't do this."

"The glass will disappear when I'm gone." He said. "Goodbye Starfire." He opened his window. Starfire became hysterical and starbolts appeared.

"NO!!!" She shot them, the force of her emotions breaking the glass at last. She grabbed Robin's cape just before he leapt out of the window. "I will not let you go!" Her eyes were still lit up. Robin kept his face turned away, "Goodbye, Starfire." He unclasped his cape and dropped into the water below. Starfire flew after him, but he hit the water and dove deep. The night made it impossible to see where. Tears fell into the water as she hovered only a few inches above the spot he landed.

"Goodbye……Robin."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Hey!! It's me, the White Tsubasa! I finally thought of a fic idea!! YAY!!! woots whistles cheers I know that was short, but who cares? (not you all hopefully) So, that's not the end, but sniff Robin, why did you have to go and commit suicide? That wasn't the plan. Oh well, we'll see how the others get along. Give me feedback!! So press the little 'Go' button right there. Come on now, I know you can do it, so review!!


	2. The After Life

**A Lost Love**

Chapter 2: The After Life

The Teen Titans said goodbye to the last of their guests. They had thrown a wake for Robin, to honor him for all he had done for the city as well as his life.

"We should have had a funeral." Starfire said.

"We couldn't Star. His body wasn't found." Cyborg answered gently. He tried to put a comforting hand around her, but she pushed it away, leaving the main hall. She walked to her room, holding back tears. As soon as the door shut, she couldn't hold them in any longer, and allowed them to stream down her face.

"Oh, Robin. What was so terrible, that you had to kill yourself?" She sobbed. The picture of him was a small table she had bought, to make an alter for him. There were a few newspaper pictures as well, and some wildflowers scattered around. She lit a candle on the table and turned off her light.

"X'Hal, please accept Robin into your heart and home. Though he never knew of you gifts to us, allow him to be in your presence, so he may know where to go in the next life." She paused for few tears. "He was a good hero, a good person. But the best friend one could have, and I shall miss him dearly. Thank you." She finished her prayer, letting the candle go out on its own. Starfire went into her bed, dreaming of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Job Team!" Cyborg hollered after a battle with Killer Moth as they loaded into the T-Car. "I vote we go out for pizza!"

"I couldn't agree more with you man! How about….

"None of that Tofu crap. It's not natural." Cyborg cut off Beast Boy.

"How about a cheese pizza with pineapple?" Starfire put in happily. It had been three months since Robin's death, and she was much happier now. She figured X'Hal would answer her prayer, but the alter remained in her room. She refused to take it down.

"Whatever is fine with me. Just as long as we stop for my tea first." Raven joined in.

"Well, I've never had pineapple on a pizza before. But as long as it's not tofu, I guess I could handle it." Cyborg turned into the parking lot in front of a triangular building that was famous for Teen Titans sightings.

"May I park the car, Cyborg?" Starfire had recently been learning how to drive, and was even better than Cyborg at parking in strange spots, such as the spaces at the pizza place.

"Why not?" Cyborg smiled, and tossed the keys to Starfire. "Let's go get a table BB. Raven, you can meet us there after you get… whatever it is you need."

Starfire parked the car with ease and got out, making sure to lock the doors behind her. As she walked toward the doors to the pizza restaurant, she thought she saw a familiar black, spiky head.

"Robin?" She almost whispered. There wasn't a response. She flew towards him and turned him around, hoping it was him and that his death wasn't real. "Robi ... Oh, excuse me. I thought you were someone else." Seeing his surprised expression.

"I'm sorry, were you looking for someone, Starfire?" He asked. "

"I just thought… that you were someone else. I'm sorry to have disturbed you sir."

He laughed. "I haven't been called sir in…. well, I've never been called sir actually."

_'He looks so much like Robin. And sounds like him as well.' _Starfire thought to herself." Robin?"

"I'm sorry?" He stopped laughing suddenly.

"You… Robin!!" She flung herself around him. "Oh I have missed you so friend!"

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person." He carefully peeled himself away from her.

"But you are Robin! I can tell!" She exclaimed. "You look just like him! And your hair, and voice…." She read his blank expression. "You are!! Do not lie to me!!" She cried, the tears coming back.

"Dude, Starfire? Are you okay?" Beast Boy, accompanied by Cyborg and Raven, came out the door of 'Pizza'.

"We thought we heard you screaming. Is everything alright?" Raven asked.

"Why will you not tell me it is you, when I have found you?!" Starfire screamed.

"She's going hysterical." Raven murmured to her fellow team mates. "We have to get her away from here. Back home." Cyborg nodded and walked over to Starfire.

"Star? Let's go home." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!!" She whirled around to face him. "This is Robin! Can you tell? Can you see it as clearly as I can??!!" Her eyes began glowing.

"Starfire, this isn't Robin." Raven said.

"We can just relax. Maybe you took too much of a beating today during that fight." Beast Boy suggested.

"What does that have to do with it?" Starfire yelled. She turned back to the stunned man she thought was Robin. "Why won't you come back?"

"Yeah Beast Boy, what does that have to do with it?" Raven smirked.

"Focus Raven. We need to get her home."

"Starfire!" Raven said, not as gently this time. "This isn't Robin."

"Yes it is!!" Her sobs grew louder. Cyborg took one of her hands, but she struggled to get away. Beast Boy took the form of a gorilla to take another hand, because of her alien strength. They began taking her away to the T-Car as she tried to escape.

"Robin!!" She cried. She kept screaming his name to the stranger, who only stood there, unable to move.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But I'm not the man you're looking for."

The Titans dragged her away to the car, trying to calm her down, and quickly left, fighting to keep her in the car the entire ride home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Starfire of the Teen Titans had a traumatizing experience today at the local pizza parlor just this afternoon. The event was with a young man, who she was determined was the late Robin, the ex-leader. The Teen Titans refused a comment. The young man, who the attack was directed to, left before we could question him." **

Cyborg turned off the TV. The report came from _Jump City News at Six_. "She made the news." He stated simply.

"Why did she suddenly explode like that? I thought she was fine." Beast Boy said.

"We all thought she was fine. But she wasn't. Apparently Robin's death was too much for her to handle. She did see him commit suicide after all. She saw him jump out the window. Starfire tried to keep it to herself, most likely from trying not to bother us, but she should have said something. Or taken a break." Raven answered.

"Maybe she should go back to Tamaran for a while. The Titans East could help out over here." Cyborg said.

Starfire stood outside the main room. _'But I am fine.'_ She thought. _'Why do they wish to send me away?'_ She didn't listen anymore. She turned back to her room and began packing for Tamaran. "Oh Robin. I shall miss you so." She sniffed. She didn't want to leave the memories. "Wait! Robin IS alive. I will not go back to Tamaran just to lose him again." She opened her window and flew out over the city, searching for him. "The Police will be of better assistance I believe." And promptly landed in front of the station. She opened the door. "Excuse me?" An officer looked up from a newspaper. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes please. I am looking for a man I met today. I don't know his name or address, but I know exactly what he looks like."

"Okay…." The officer began clicking away on the computer in front of him. "Alright. What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he's 5 feet, ten inches. He weighs 175 pounds and has black hair. And he has blue eyes." She knew most of his information from reading his file back at the Tower. His eyes though, she had just seen for the first time.

"Okay. We have 527 hits."

"527!!" She shrieked. "I didn't know there were so many who looked like him!"

'Yes well, without a name, I'm afraid the search is very large. Oh, I forgot, distinctive marks. Tattoos, scars?..."

"Ummm….. perhaps. Oh! There is a crescent scar on his right cheek." (AN: I know there isn't really one there, but I needed something.)

"Okay, well, is he new here?"

"He must have moved here in the past three months."

"Well, that narrowed it down quite a bit. Is he an ex-con?"

"NO!!"

"Oookaay." The officer said easily, startled by the anger in her voice when he asked about the mans record. "Ahh, 20 hits."

"Are there pictures of any of them?"

"Yep. There is always a picture."

"May I look?"

"Of course. Just come over on this side of the desk."

"Thank you!" Starfire exclaimed. "Hmmmm…." She scanned the photos, scrolling down the page of hits. "OH! This is him!!" She said happily. "Would you please print this out for me?"

"Anything for a Titan." He said, going over to the printer on the other side of the room. "Here you go Starfire."

"Thank you very much. Oh, and if the others come looking for me, would you tell them, that you have not seen me today?" She took the paper. "It is very important that they do not find me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes. I just wish to be alone for a while."

"Okay." He sighed. "Good job with Killer Moth by the way."

"Thank you sir." Starfire opened the door and flew off to the other end of the city. "My T-Com. I should turn it off, so they don't find me. Even if it is against the rules." She reached into her pocket, clicking off the T-Com. "And Raven. But what will I do about that?" Just as she said that, she felt a force come into her mind.

_Starfire?_

"I must not let her take over my mind." She focused on the sidewalk when she landed. "I must only look at this. Only this."

_Starfire? I know you're there…… This is YOUR mind for a reason._

"Sidewalk. Sidewalk. Sidewalk." Starfire kept repeating.

_Starfire! Let me in. You have to let me in your mind. _

"If I focus on this, she cannot talk control." Starfire said to herself. "Sidewalk. Sidewalk. Sidewalk."

_People must think you're going crazy right now, saying sidewalk over and over. Not to mention talking to yourself. Starfire…_Raven kept persevering.

Meanwhile, back at the Tower….

"Is it working?" Cyborg asked. Raven was floating in her meditation stance.

"No, she isn't letting me in. She keeps focusing on the sidewalk. She isn't thinking anything else."

"Damn. Why did she have to turn off her communicator?" Cyborg grumbled.

"If you would keep it down please, I'm trying too concentrate…" Raven said in a less than nice voice.

"Well, sorry miss 'I can't keep track of one mea…"

"Wait… I'm getting through. Only a little, but it's something."

Back with Starfire…

_Starfire, we're just worried about you. We don't know where you are, what you're doing. If you're hurt, we can't find you. You have to let me in._

Starfire let a tear roll down her face. She hated leaving her friends in the dark. "And why am I crying so much?" She murmured. "I have never cried so much before. No, stay focused." She felt Raven get closer inside, and it was getting harder to keep her out. "Sidewalk. Sidewalk."

_Starfire, Robin wouldn't want you to feel as if you needed to run away. You don't. Just let me in._

"I will not fall for her tricks. Sidewalk. Sidewalk. Sidewalk." Someone bumped into her, knocking her off balance. "Eep!" She fell to the ground, but caught herself. It was enough for Raven to penetrate her mind.

"NO!!"

_Finally. Now, we can do this your way, or my way._

_I will not let you take control of me. _Starfire thought.

_I'm already in here Starfire. Now, listen to me. Turn on your T-Com, or I'll do it for you._

Starfire kept her eyes closed, refusing for them to see where she was.

_Okay, my way it is. _Raven lifted her hand, and Starfire did the same. "No. I will not." Starfire struggled to keep her hand down, grabbing a handful of concrete. Yes, concrete, she was that determined. A starbolt lit up in her other hand. "I shall have to hurt you to make you leave."

_Raven. I don't want to do this. But if you will not leave, I will burn you. _Starfire thought.

_What do you mean?_

_When you were in Robin, when he was punched, he never felt the effect. You did._

_Starfire…_

_I will do it Raven. But I do not want to._

_I won't leave. _Starfire held her hand with the starbolt close to the one Raven was trying to control, its heat feeling hot already to Raven.

_I already told you. I won't leave._

_Very well. I am sorry Raven. _Starfire punched her hand with a starbolt.

Tower

"God Dammit Starfire!!" Raven yelped in pain. She refused to leave though. "What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"She hit me with a starbolt!" Raven said defensively. "But I'm going for her head now. I'll find out where she is, then you can tell Beast Boy."

"Right." Cyborg flipped open his T-Com. "Beast Boy, get ready."

"Got it." Beast Boy's voice came from the other end. He was out flying around the city, trying to find Star.

"I'm in!!" Raven quickly looked around. "On the corner of 18th and 36th at Herv Street." Cyborg relayed the message into the T-Com and Beast Boy found Starfire lying on the sidewalk. "Hurry Beast Boy." She said. "I can't control her much longer." It was Raven's words coming from Stafire's mouth.

"Dude, that is way freaky." He thought, picking her up and flying her back to the Tower. He felt her begin to move in his grasp.

"Beast Boy… I'm… Losing her…" Raven said.

"Let me go!"

"Beast Boy, keep her tight. We can't lose her now, there's only a little way more to the Tower." Cyborg said through the T-Com.

Starfire began to move around more, trying to free herself now. "Hurry Beast Boy…" Raven tried as hard as she could to keep Starfire in control.

"Beast Boy!!" Starfire screamed. He gripped her harder, determined not to let go.

"Just a little farther BB." Cyborg's voice came through.

Beast Boy dove through the medical wings window, avoiding the glass through the black transport Raven was using. Starfire landed with a thud on the floor and Raven put a hand on her head and put her to sleep before she could do anything. Cyborg put her on the medical bed and strapped her in, hooking her up to some wires as well.

"I guess that's over." He sighed.

"For now." Raven reminded him. "We should contact her planet. Let them know we're coming soon, even though we don't know when.

"Yeah. Let's get to work." Cyborg looked over at Starfire. "You sure she'll stay asleep?"

"Positive. Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"Yep. Ready to work."

"Alright. Let's get started then." Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy left the medical room. Starfire slept without any dreams through the next day, all the while knowing Robin was there in the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Whew!! That was a long chapter! Wow. Okay you slackers, I think more than one person has read this fic, but the funny thing is, I only have ONE review. So to all you moochers out there, review!! And to everyone else, REVIEW!! I need feedback! If I don't get many reviews, I don't know how I'm doing, if I don't get any reviews how will I know people even want to read this? I'm a little mad right now, not at you all, but just a little stressed out (well, compared to the Black Tsubasa, I'm just peachy. Seriously, BT needs to have a few days off of school). So don't take this too personally, just review dammit!! Okay, calm, deep breaths….. in…out…in…out. Okay. I'll even accept flames I'm so desperate, so just click the little "Go" button right there, I have anonymous reviews enabled, so anyone can give me a tip. Okay, thanks for reading this!! (I know, it's practically longer than the chapter itself.) I love you all, I really do, even if I do yell at you sometimes!!

White Tsubasa


	3. A Familiar Face

**A Lost Love**

Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

Starfire woke up two days later to find herself in the medical room. "What is going on?" She asked herself, feeling a pounding headache come on. Cyborg came into the room.

"Hey Star! How are you doing?" He asked her, grinning.

"I am most confused. Why am I in here?"

Cyborg's smile faded. "You went hysterical. You ran away. We had to get you in here to make sure there was nothing wrong with you. You didn't sleep very well at first, so we hooked you up to an IV to make sure you were okay. I hope you don't mind." He answered solemnly.

"I…I did?"

"We're thinking it's because of Robin's death."

Starfire suddenly remembered. "But he is not dead! I saw him!" She sat up quickly.

"Calm down, Starfire. You didn't see Robin. I know you don't like to admit it, but he's dead. It wasn't your fault either. And having to watch it… Robin shouldn't have put you through that." Cyborg turned away.

"But… It was him." Tears welled up in Starfire eyes. "It must have been."

Raven came in, as well as Beast Boy.

"Starfire, we know this has been a hard time for you. That's why we've decided to take a break, and return to Tamaran for a little while." Raven said.

"Do I have no say in this?" Starfire's voice rose in anger.

"If you really don't want to Starfire, we don't have to go." Beast Boy answered.

"We're only trying to do what's best for you. These past few days, you've just gone crazy. And I hated invading you like that Star. I don't want to ever have to go into your mind without your permission again." Raven said.

A few tears rolled down Starfire's face. "I suppose… You are right. I am sorry for getting angry at you friends. You were merely looking out for me. And I would like a trip to Tamaran to see everyone again. I do miss my G'Norfka." Her face brightened up.

The others smiled. "We just miss the happy Star we knew a few months ago." Cyborg said.

"Well, when shall we leave?" Starfire asked happily.

"We still need to contact Tamaran to tell them we're coming. But a few days should do it."

"Wonderful! I hope to be in good condition by then. Was I a nuisance while I was sleeping?"

"There was only one crime miraculously, and by a few amateurs trying to rob a jewelry store. Only Beast Boy and I could go, but it was easy. That was it." Raven said.

"Oh, I am sorry I troubled you."

"It was no trouble at all Star." Cyborg put in. They began leaving Starfire alone for a while when just before they left she called out to them.

"Oh, my I have something? I feel the aching of the head."

Cyborg handed her a Tylenol and some water. "Try to get some rest." He said softly. Then he turned out the lights and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire left the infirmary the next day. "Friends! When shall we be leaving?" She called.

"We haven't gotten a reply yet. But it might take a while for them to receive the transmission." Raven said hurriedly after seeing a worried look on Star's face.

"Well, perhaps I should prepare for this trip." She began walking to her room, but turned around. "Raven! Would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me? I wish to show the Tamaranians the Earthly fashions!"

"Um, I'm okay, thanks anyway." Raven replied rapidly.

"Very well. I shall go on my own. I will be back no later than 5."

"Bye Star. Have a good time!" Beast Boy waved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, I have gone nearly everywhere in the mall already. And it's only been half an hour." Starfire moaned. "Oh! I have not been there!" She floated over to a store that sold both girls and guys clothing for teens. She went through any rack she saw, even if it was guys clothes. Until she bumped into someone while she was caught up in the excitement.

"I apologize." She mumbled, looking down. "That was most embarrassing.

"That's okay, Starfire."

She looked up. "Robin!"

He jumped out of the way before her bone crushing hug could reach him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Robin."

Starfire scrutinized him. "Oh. I am sorry, you are the one who I thought was Robin a few days ago as well." She blushed. "You look so much like him, I always mistake you for him. I suppose I am not used to him being gone now." She sniffed. "Gone for good." She blinked back the tears before they could begin flowing once more. "I'm sure you think I'm crazy." She tried to laugh. But then her face changed. "Maybe I am…" She faded off.

He winced at this. "No, you're not crazy. I know your not."

"Well, if I am, the rest I will be taking will soon change that." She smiled.

"Rest?"

"Yes! The Titans and I are taking a vacation to Tamaran. It should be most glorious!"

He smiled. "The name is Richard by the way."

"O yes. I forgot to ask your name." Starfire giggled. "I poured my emotions onto you, and I don't even know your name. Well, I do now."

"When are you leaving for Tamaran?"

"We are not sure yet. There hasn't been a reply to our transmission message. But soon I hope. I am buying many clothes to show to my people, they will think your fashions are most strange!"

"Yes, I'm sure they will. How is your K'Norfka doing as the Grand Ruler? Do you know?" Richard asked.

"Oh, he is doing wonderfully! The Tamaranians love him so… Wait, how do you know about my K'Norfka?" She eyed him.

"Um…er…The press of course! You know how they find out everything!" He answered nervously.

"Yes, the press does seem to find out everything."

"Look, a sale!" Richard cried out to get off topic.

Starfire ran in the direction he was pointing, dragging Richard along wither. "You enjoy the shopping as well, yes?" She began searching the racks at unimaginable speeds.

"Occasionally. I try not to come here too much."

Starfire pulled out more articles of clothing, then looked at her heaps of bags on the floor already, and the pile in her arms. "Perhaps this is too much…… Nonsense!!" She said. "There is never too much to buy!" She scoffed at her previous words of buying too many clothes.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then to your shopping." Richard began backing away.

"No! Please stay. I am done here. I need to pay is all. I am most thirsty, and perhaps we could go buy a drink together…"

"I don't think so, sorry. "He smiled sadly.

"But, why not?"

He turned away. "You don't want to get close to me. I'd only hurt you." He walked out of the store.

"How rude." Starfire managed to say. She then went to make her purchases, thinking about what he said.

**_"I'd only hurt you."_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello again!! Well, that was interesting. Hopefully you haven't figured out where I'm headed with this, but with my bad luck, you figured that out in the first chapter. Well, tell me what you thought! I was very happy with the amount of reviews I got last time, so please review again, it really helped. So, while we're on the topic…

There was some concern about how Starfire was treated in the previous chapter. I made it that way so that she did look crazy, and so that it seemed like they had to drag her away because she was going insane. I know she didn't exactly have a choice, but isn't that how it is with people like that? And I'm sorry to say, that I won't stop writing like that. Well, I don't think there'll be anything else like that in this fic, but oh well. I think I should also say sorry about how badly I am doing of keeping Beast Boy in this fic. It just doesn't really suit him being as serious as the others, so it's been kind of hard for me to really write about him.

Ok, that's all I have to say. Review please!!! If you do, I'll love you forever!!!

The White Tsubasa


	4. He's Watching

**A Lost Love**

Chapter 4: He's Watching

Starfire walked into the tower, arms full with bags from a full day of shopping. "Hello friends! I have returned with new clothes for all!"

The others looked at her. "Well, mostly for me. "She blushed. "Actually, all of them are for me…" She murmured. Cyborg and Beast Boy just started laughing as Raven rolled her eyes. "I got them for our trip to Tamaran. My people would love to see the Earthly fashions here."

"Oh, we got a call back from Tamaran by the way. We'll be leaving in a week." Raven stated.

"Everyone is worried about you Star. Once they heard about Robin and how you…well, reacted." Cyborg said. "Especially Galfore."

"Really? Well, one week until we leave, I should start preparing." Starfire left the others to go to her room. "Hello Robin." She said as she walked into her room. The alter was still there, as always, and she often talked to it. She laid the clothes out onto the bed. "I got many new clothes for our trip to Tamaran. I'm sure the Tamaranians would love to see the fashions from Earth. We leave in a week. I'm very excited to see Galfore." Starfire brought out her bag and began putting the new clothes into it. "I wish you were here and could come with us, but then again, if you were here, we wouldn't be leaving, would we?" Outside her window, a boy hung onto a rope, undetected in the cover of the night's darkness. He watched her pack her bag, but noticed the alter in her room. The picture of Robin was in the center, and was surrounded by other pictures of him and the team. The candles were burning as well. He could barely make out what she was saying, but he had heard enough. He descended to the ground below, and slipped away, he thought unnoticed. However, Starfire was silently floating behind him as he sped away on a boat. She lighted softly onto the boat, but made enough of a disturbance for him to notice. He turned around quickly, ready to fight off anyone.

"Who are you?" He asked. Starfire lit a starbolt, so they could see through the darkness.

"Starfire." She answered. "Why were you at my window?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" He asked.

Starfire glared at him. "You know what I am talking about! You were at my window just a few minutes ago."

Richard just turned away, back to steering the boat. "I don't know how you got that idea into your head, but it's not true."

Starfire grabbed him and held a starbolt to his face. "You were there! I saw you! Richard, why were you looking into my window?"

He kept surprisingly calm. "Your window is 4 stories up in the tower. How could I look into your window?" He smirked. Starfire put the starbolt closer to his face. A rope incinerated in her hands from the energy.

"You should hide your secrets, otherwise someone may find them to your disadvantage." She stated. Richard's face fell.

"Alright, so I was at your window. But not really! I was climbing down from the tower's roof."

"Why were you on the roof?" Starfire released him. Richard gratefully sank into the captains chair.

"The view of the city and the sunset is amazing from the roof." He turned back to the wheel, holding it with one hand.

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop at my window. You were there for some time."

"Oh, well, uh, I just wanted to see your room… and uh, yea."

"See my room?" Starfire asked doubtfully.

"Well, I saw the candles burning, and just wanted to see what was going on."

Starfire nodded. "I suppose that is alright. But you can just ask us for the roof next time. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind you being there, as long as you don't go into any other rooms without permission."

"Thanks, but I don't think that'll be necessary. I think I should just stay away from the tower. I tend to be curious, I would probably invade your privacy."

"Oh, our alarm system is very advanced, and Raven is very blunt in her actions. If she thought you were being invasive, she would not hesitate to tell you." _'By throwing you out the door.' _Starfire silently added.

"Well, it is late, I better get going." Richard got out. Starfire looked around in surprise. They had docked at the city and the tower was far in the distance. Richard began to tie up the boat and put things away.

"Yes, goodbye Richard. Come by the tower anytime, the others would like to meet you, I'm sure." Starfire started to fly away as Richard began to walk off the dock.

"Oh, Starfire?"

Starfire turned back. "Yes?"

"You owe me a new rope." He joked.

Starfire giggled, and flew to the tower and into the open window of her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey!! I'm back from the dead! I know that took a LONG time, but I've been very busy. Finals for school, studying for finals, my sport, and now that I'm FINALLY on winter break (along with all the company and planning for dinner parties), I'm free!! So, sorry it took so long, I'll try to update again before I go back to school, but I don't know if I will. I'm having a little trouble with the plot of this fic, so it might take a while for another chapter to get up. So, I wish you all a very happy holidays, happy new years and whatnot, and Review!!!

The White Tsubasa


	5. Remenisance

I've decided to reply to your reviews! Here goes!

**Torral11: I loved the chapter it was really good I have a idea how about Richard inviter Starfire out on a date and Richard Kisses her and tells her that he loves her I hopped you liked the idea Please update soon**

Answer: A good idea. I don't think I'll use it though. I think I have a pretty good idea about what happens (umm, maybe). I'm finally updating, but I am quite swamped with... well, life, and I'm also very lazy, so it could be awhile before the next chapter. Review again!!

**Golfprincess: this sounds like a really good story put i was lost how robin died... please update**

**gp**

Answer: It is a good story, isn't it. Just kidding!! I'm not that conceited. Anyway, Robin died (actually, committed suicide) by throwing himself out of a window in the Tower into the bay below. How he died, that can be up to your imagination. I like to think he drowned himself, or maybe the impact of the water killed him. Others think he didn't die at all! (coughStarfirecough). I hope that cleared things up for you!

**HBK's…:Man I hate it when people stop when it is getting so good and now I'm going to get annoyed because I don't know what is going to happen next! I need to know please update soon!**

Answer: I'm leaving your name at that, it's kind of long, hope you don't mind. I'm sorry for stopping it when it got good. At least it got good! I always hated it when that happened to me when I was playing with a friend in my younger years. We would be doing something (most likely forts) and then someone's parent would call, and we'd have to stop playing. sniff sniff Good thing I'm updating! (finally…)

**Plexus: Excuse for the delay. I was traveling.  
I'm totally intrigued. Is Richard Robin? If it's not, why so much interest in Star? In case it is him, why is he making her to suffer so much?  
I hope 2007 are your year of great and wonderful accomplishments.**

Answer: Your requested pardon is granted. Intrigued? I like your word choice! Here's a cookie! Munch it, crunch it. Well, I'd like to answer your questions, but that would obviously give away the plot. (Okay, I'm kinda late on this, but this was a review from the new year in January…) I wish you many good times and great cheer during this New Year. It's a time of starting over and rebirth within ourselves. Okay, that transcendental phase is over. Onto the story!

**A Lost Love**

Chapter 5: Remenisance

Starfire had finished packing and was now waiting anxiously for the day to arrive when they would leave for Tamaran. She would lie around the tower when they weren't on missions, clean her already sparkling room, and the like. There were only a few more days left now, when Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg decided it was time to take Starfire out of the tower before she cleaned their rooms as well.

"Hey, uhh, Starfire? Want to go out for pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course! It sounds most marvelous!" She responded.

"Great. We'll be leaving in about 10 minutes, okay?"

"I will be ready." Starfire replaced the candles on Robin's alter, throwing the old ones away. "Robin, I have met someone who is, very much like you. His name is Richard, and he is very nice. But he was at my window a few nights ago. Strange, don't you think? I do still miss you though. No one can ever take your place." She ended sadly. "But I must go now. We're going out for pizza! I think I will get pizza with pickles and mint frosting again, it was most tasteful last time I tried it. I will see you at another time Robin." She left the room, happier than before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had eaten the last of the regular pizza, and Starfire took the last slice of hers.

"I can't believe you had pickles and mint frosting again." Raven looked disgusted as Starfire ravenously ate the slice.

"At least it's vegetarian." Beast Boy piped up.

"It's still disgusting." Raven shuddered.

"I have to agree with Raven on this one." Cyborg wiped some tomato sauce off his mouth.

Starfire just smiled. "But I don't have to share."

"Girl's got a point."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

Richard walked up to a table at the other end of the pizza shaped balcony. He looked over at Starfire and waved. Starfire nodded politely.

"Who's that Star, do you know him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, that is Richard, he was the one I mistook for Robin. He is very nice."

"Oh, well, if he ever wants to visit, tell him he's welcome at the Tower." Cyborg looked over at him.

"Whoa, dude! It's no wonder you thought he was Robin. He looks exactly like him!"

Raven just stared at him. "Hmm. He seems to look a little too much like Robin."

"Friend Raven, it is as you said, Robin has… past. We must move on. I know that that is Richard. Robin is just part of our memories now." Starfire placed a used paper napkin on her plate. "I am ready to go now."

"Alright, let me just pay the bill first." Cyborg took thirty dollars out and placed it on the table. "That should cover it. Alright team, let's go." Everyone left the table and started for the door. Raven still eyed Richard. _'Too much like him... No, it's just someone who looks like him. This is crazy. It's as if I'm like Starfire now.' _She shook the thought from her head and floated behind the others.

"Raven, when we return, would you like to join us for the watching of a movie?" Starfire began bouncing in circles around Raven. "It would be most exciting!"

"You're going to make me watch it anyway, so I guess I'll save myself the energy and say yes."

"Should we go to the theatre this time? We don't go there that often." Cyborg suggested.

"Totally! I love the smell of popcorn in there." Beast Boy's eyes lit up with a remenisaince of his last experience at the movie theatre.

"I don't care." The usual monotone drifted in the air.

The team headed to the movie theatre while Cyborg and Beast Boy argued over which movie to see.

"But 'Day of the Night Living' is supposed to be totally scary and freaky and twisted!" Beast Boy complained.

" 'Scene of the Chase' is an action movie, which you know the girls are much better with. Those horror movies we watch scare them."

"Um, I don't mind scary movies." Starfire popped up.

"What do you mean I can't do scary movies?" Raven's glare was icy.

"Do I have to remind everyone of the night where Raven's powers went whacky? Come on, we should watch something that won't upset y'all."

"I can handle scary movies!" Raven roared. The rest of the team fell silent.

" 'Day of the Night Living' it is." Cyborg squeaked.

Raven strode to the ticket counter. "Four for 'Day of the Night Living'." The teller, who had heard Raven's end to the conversation, quickly issued the tickets.

"No charge." He murmured, backing as far as he could into his booth.

"Great, the ticket guy is terrified of us." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"I heard that." Raven walked by with a chilling air. Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy, whose ears drooped.

"Friends, I shall go get us some seats in the viewing area."

"Go with her, make sure they're good." Cyborg mumbled to Raven. The last time Starfire got them seats they were in the very front row of a rather large screen, farthest to the side as well.

Raven hurried up to Starfire. "I don't want any food, so I'm coming with you." She lied as they walked in.

"Where should we sit Raven? In the front again? I remember the others were pleased with my choice last time." Starfire smiled.

"Uhh, let's go farther up this time." Raven pushed her up the stairs. "And more to the center." Starfire gasped. "The screen is much bigger here."

"It's all in perspective." Raven took a seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire covered her eyes in fear, but the screams penetrating her ears were too much. She peeked at the movie and felt sick. Glancing over at Raven, she could see the Goth was having as hard a time trying to get through the movie. Starfire got up from her seat and hurried out into the main area. Closing the door behind her, she heard the start of another scream of terror. She rushed into the bathroom and sat on the couch in the lounge area.

_Starfire, are you going to be okay? _Starfire jumped.

_Oh, Raven. Yes, I will be fine. But I think I will go home now. I am tired and wish to rest._

_Okay, do you want anyone to come with you?_

_No. Please do not wake me if I am not up when you return. If you need me, call my T-Com. _

_Okay. We'll see you later then._

Starfire left the theatre and flew home. "That was most unpleasant." She said upon entering the tower's main room. The Tamaranian walked to her room, but didn't go to sleep. Instead, she dressed in some regular clothes and took the address of Richard's location from her dresser, the same paper from the police officer. "Now, I can finally go see who this Richard truly is." She locked her door and flew out the window to the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there it is! The fifth chapter! Yay!! I know it's kind of short, but was going to be longer! I mean, I had a lot written, but I decided that I wanted more chapters, and since that might have finished the fic, I changed it into a different chapter, so the next update should be sooner (emphasis on the should). I'm sorry this one took so long! I thought it would be sooner, but I could never really get around to it, as I've said, I'm very busy. But I finally did it. And would a few more reviews hurt? I know I always complain about it, but I'm seriously only getting about 3 or 4 reviews per chapter (chapter 2 was amazing! I got a good amount that time, but where'd y'all go??) So, it doesn't take long to review, just hit that little blue purple button right down there!! If you do, I'll give you pie! And it's just a click away! I accept any reviews. Flame me, bash me, compliment me, I don't care, just do it please. Thanks! I'll try to make the next update sooner!!!

The White Tsubasa


	6. Meeting Richard

**A Lost Love**

Chapter 6: Meeting Richard

"Hmm…" Starfire turned the map around and around, trying to make sense of it. "Perhaps… no, maybe… Ugh! This is impossible. Asking someone would be much more effective." She landed on the sidewalk, walking up to a man in a leather jacket.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where this place is?"

He turned to her and gave a twisted smile. "For a price." He said.

"I'm afraid I do not have any money." Starfire frowned.

"Oh, not like that honey." He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

SMACK!

Starfire slapped him across the face, which landed him on the sidewalk. "Do not say such offensive words." She turned and quickly walked away. "Now who will help me?" She murmured. "Perhaps a woman would be better." She looked around, finding an old lady walking with grocery bags in her hand.

"Excuse me, but I am looking for this address. Do you know where it is?" She asked.

The lady took the paper and squinted at it. "Yes, just turn right at that street up ahead, and then continue down that until there's a street sign that reads "Yeller Avenue", turn left onto that street. You'll be in the neighborhood at that point, so just look for the house number. Say, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

"Uh, just visiting!" Starfire stammered.

"I see, well, be careful of some of the men in these parts. I've lived here all my life and they haven't changed a bit." She groaned.

"Oh, well thank you for the directions!" Starfire sprinted down the road on her way to the mysterious Richard. She counted the house numbers, looking for the right one. She came across the smallest house there was in the neighborhood. Starfire looked at the number. "This is it." She walked up to the door. "Here goes." Starfire took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Richard opened the door slightly, saw it was just 'some girl' and opened it all the way. "Can I help you?"

"You can start by letting me in."

"Uhh, you're not some prostitute are you?" He looked around nervously. "Cause my friends have done that before and…"

"No!" Starfire cut him off. "I just want to talk to you. I am no prostitute." (She had no idea what that was.)

"Well, okay then. I guess. Do I know you?" Richard stepped aside to let Starfire in.

"Yes." Starfire waited until the door was closed and then lit a starbolt.

Richards face fell slightly. "Oh. Hi Star."

"I have a few questions to ask you." Her eyes returned to normal as the starbolt disappeared.

"Ok. What?" The sat down in the TV room across from each other.

"Why do you seem to be everywhere the Titans are?"

"Coincidence I guess. I try to be outside of this neighborhood as often as possible. It's not a great place."

"I see. Coincidence?"

"Yep, that's all."

"Why were you at my window?"

"I already told you why." Richard sighed. "Why do you have to ask again?"

"Just answer the question."

"I saw the candles. I wanted to see what was going on."

"When did you move here?

"About three and a half months ago. I haven't lived here long."

_'The same amount of time Robin has been dead.' _"Did you know Robin? Personally, I mean."

"No. I just heard about him when he died."

"Are you Robin?" Starfire asked tearfully.

Richard glanced at her, startled. "No. No, I'm not."

Starfire sniffled. "I see. I suppose I am merely stuck in the past. I will leave now. But before I go, I have one thing to say to you."

"Alright, but I have work soon, so I hate to say this, but make it fast."

Starfire launched herself at Richard, eyes glowing, starbolts in hand at a lightning speed. Richard parried the attack, and punched Starfire in the stomach, sending her across the room. He ran towards the door, but Starfire was faster and pulled him back. She sent a barrage of starbolts toward him, but he dodged them all.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Richard yelled.

Starfire didn't answer, she just kept attacking. Richard jumped into the air and swung from a hanging lamp. He threw himself at Starfire knocking her down from flight and onto the floor, pinning her there. She struggled for a bit, honestly struggled, then returned to normal.

"Richard, huh?"

Richard quickly got off of Starfire. "I-I… that is er… uh…"

Starfire stood up and brushed herself off. "I have only met one person who could match my abilities like that. Richard, I know who you truly are."

Richard whipped around. "NO!"

Starfire jumped back, surprised.

"You don't know who I am! You can never know who I am! I won't let you!" He yelled, then added softly. "It's too dangerous."

"Ro-"

"Richard. It's Richard. It always has been. It always will be. Just, Richard." He looked at her. "Go. Go now, and don't ever come back." His voice was cold and steely. (A/N: slightly cliché, I know, but needed).

Tears welled up in Starfire's eyes, but she blinked them away. "No." She whispered.

"Leave now. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No." She stood her ground. "I won't."

"LEAVE!" Richard looked terrifying. Starfire jumped back once again at this.

"I…" She didn't finish and flew away, frightened of the eyes that glared at her as she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire arrived at the tower via bedroom window. _"Why will he not reveal himself? And why was he so cold?"_ She flopped on her bed and tears started to travel down her face once again. Her T-Com began playing.

"Starfire?"

"Oh, yes Raven?"

"We're back. Just wanted to let you know. Cyborg is making dinner right now; he's almost done, if you want any."

"Thank you. I will be there shortly." She sniffed as she cut off communication. Starfire left the room, and walked in the room with her head high. "I have an announcement."

Cyborg continued cooking at the stove, but gestured he was listening. Beast Boy was playing on the gamestation but leaned ever so slightly to Starfire. Raven was the only one who actually put down what she was doing, and turned her attention fully to Star.

"Robin isn't dead." She said made her voice strong and clear.

Cyborg froze and Beast Boy dropped the controller.

"Starfire, I thought we already went through this." Cyborg turned away from the stove. "Robin is gone." _'She was doing so well too.'_

"I know." Starfire looked down. "But, I have found him. It is Richard, as I thought before."

"Star, you have to let him go." Beast Boy looked at her over the couch. "It's been months, Robin would've turned up by now."

"Do you not remember what he said to me before he… before he jumped?! He told me that it was too dangerous to stay here. Robin would not put his team in danger. I know he wouldn't."

Silence followed her words. No one moved, or noticed, when the frying pan flared up in flames.

"This may sound crazy, but I did think Richard looked a lot like Robin when we saw him today." Raven spoke up.

"That's impossible."

"It's possible to look like someone Cyborg, just look around you." Raven sneered.

"Not that. What I'm saying is that it's impossible for it to be Robin." Cyborg stepped to the couch where Beast Boy and Raven were sitting.

"I…I fought him. Richard, I fought with Richard." Starfire carefully pieced her sentences together like a child. "He is quite skilled. I can tell he is Robin by the way he fights."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Cyborg put his face in his hands.

"Can I just make a suggestion?" Beast Boy said. "Maybe Starfire should see a shrink."

"Starfire can't see a psychiatrist, it would be all over the media before you could say group therapy." Raven sat back.

"It might do her good though." Cyborg sat back up. "You never know, it might be just what she needs."

"What she needs is a trip back home, not a media circus asking her questions about her problems every time she leaves the tower!" Raven exploded.

Starfire stood over at the entrance to the room watching as her friends argued. The flames from the frying pan grew bigger.

"Uh, friends…" Starfire began inching away from the kitchen. "Titans, I think it best if we…" She stopped, it didn't matter what she said nor how loud she said it, the others were too busy shouting at each other. Only when the fire alarm went off and the ceiling sprinklers spouted water everywhere did the titans stop talking. No one moved for a moment.

"Uhh, why did the alarm go off?" Beast Boy spoke first. Everyone looked over at the kitchen, where the fire smoldered in ashes.

"I tried to tell you." Starfire whispered.

"It's not your fault." Raven walked over to the kitchen and cleaned up the stove, carefully putting the frying pan in the trash. Cyborg turned off the smoke alarm system.

"I don't want to see a psychiatrist. I want you to believe me and go see for yourself."

Raven sighed. "We might as well. It'll take, what, ten minutes?"

"If it will stop all this Robin talk, fine. But Star, if it isn't him, you have to give up on him." Cyborg watched her carefully. Starfire nodded, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Well, let's get going then. It'll get dark soon." Beast Boy said, standing up to turn off the gamestation. The team left for Richard's house, wishing that none of this was happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire landed in front of Richard's house.  
"He might be out still, but we should wait for him inside. He'll run away if he sees I brought you here."

"Isn't that trespassing? Not a good idea, we're the good guys, remember?" Beast Boy stood out on the lawn and watched Raven and Cyborg shrug. They walked up to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked. I feel bad about this, but, Raven?" Cyborg gestured to the door.

She nodded and put out a hand. The door was encased in her dark energy. They heard a click and the door opened. Starfire, Cyborg and Raven walked inside, leaving Beast Boy out on the lawn.

"Uh, hello?! Guys?! Doors are locked for a reason!" He waved his arms frantically. "Yes Beast Boy, you're right, we should listen to you and stay out here on the lawn where we won't get in trouble for trespassing on an innocent citizen." He mumbled as he walked in the front door. Starfire was on the couch already.

"It was right here where we fought."

"Starfire, maybe I could look into your memories. If you'll let me, I can see what happened." Raven prepared herself when Starfire nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" Raven repeated her mantra, slowly entering Starfire's mind. Beast Boy squirmed nervously, fearing any moment Richard would walk through the door, while Cyborg looked around, unsure of what to do. A link formed between the two girls from a thin tendril that came from Raven's mind and spread to Starfire's.

"Uhh, okay, that's kinda creepy." Beast Boy whispered.

"Just a little." Cyborg agreed.

The four teens were frozen in place for what seemed an eternity when Raven and Starfire suddenly broke the bond. Raven slowly stood up shaking her head. Starfire just grinned.

"Richard…" Raven gulped and went paler than usual. "Richard is definitely Robin."

"I guess we just wait until he gets back ho…" Cyborg was cut off by the creaking of the front door.

"Richard." The four were in unison when they saw the man they were looking for walk through the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I HAVE DONE IT!!!! I PROVED THAT E _DOES NOT_ EQUAL MC SQUARED!!!! That's why I haven't updated, I suddenly had an idea, an epiphany if I may, and I PROVED IT RIGHT!!!

What do you mean you don't believe me?? Are you saying that I'm just a lazy person who wouldn't update and left you all hanging for forever?? How rude…

Well, actually, that's partly true…

The truth is, I lost inspiration and wasn't sure where to go with the story. This chapter really dragged out for me, in fact, this was supposed to be the last chapter, so I worked hard on it, but then I decided it wouldn't be. Obviously, I wouldn't just end on a cliffhanger. Unless I did a sequel instead… oh…. Intriguing… nah, I won't, that would take an extra year.

To be fair, I have been quite busy as well. But school is almost over, so, hopefully I'll be better about updating.

So, now that I have put the Black and White Tsubasas back on the map of you ficers, check out our fics!! This is the only one by me, but Blackie over there us quite the writer, she has good ideas, so read and review!!! REVIEW!!!! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hehe… I love being me…

The White Tsubasa


	7. The Green Light

Yea… sorry, I forgot to respond to the reviews last time…

Nadiagirl: Loved the chapter is there going to be romance I hope so Please update soon

Me: There probably will be some romance/fluff in the last chapter yes! And updating soon… not one of my strong suites sorry 

Golfprincess: what just happened? i got lost but i hope that richard does confess that he is robin that was "killed" please update this story

gp

Me: Well… Starfire went to Richards home and now thinks more than ever that Richard is actually Robin. Then Raven entered Star's mind (again... ahem) and now Raven thinks the same thing and convinced the others of that. Make sense now?? I hope so, I don't like it when I confuse readers (which is unfortunately often)

Number-1-first-and-only: you and your cliffhangers anyway cant wate for the new chapter so update soon please

Me: Yes, me and my cliffhangers, don't ya just love them?? Hehe, yes, well, as you very well know, I can't update quickly to save my life, so I'll try to step up the pace, but don't count on it…

KBKs-Heart-Breaker: WHAT! NO! I don't get on here for forever and when I see that you updated you leave me in suspense again!! you have to update right now!

Me: bahahaha, when I first read this, I couldn't stop laughing… possibly because I'm in a delicate emotional state right now, but still, it cheered me up… Somehow…

…

Anyhoo, I'm getting closer to finishing!! So, yay!!! This might even be the last chappie, so, yea, that's exciting!! I'm updating soon! I promise!! I'm working on it!!

**A Lost Love**

Chapter 7: The Green Light

The four superheroes stared at Richard, who stared back. Everyone was still for a moment as Richard seemed to give up. He gave a sigh of defeat, but then turned and ran. The Titans began yet another of their famous chases.

"WHAT?! I thought he was going to come easily!!" Beast Boy yelled as they ran down the street of Richard's neighborhood.

"Does that sound like something Robin would do?" Raven began to put up walls using her magic to block Richards escape, but they proved useless against his reflexes.

"Put him in a bubble Raven! This is no time for just slowing him down!" Cyborg yelled. Raven began a wall farther in front of him and began extending it toward Richard, but he jumped over it once again.

"Titans! Attack!" Cyborg yelled.

"I will not attack Robin!" Starfire called out.

"Starfire, you have too. It's the only way we can bring him back to the Tower." Raven said, her voice the essence of calm.

_'Raven, Robin is not focused, penetrate his mind, take control over him. It will be most easy for you.' _Starfire gave Raven a pleading look. _'It is the only way he will not be harmed.'_

_'Not if I can transport him-_

_'Raven, he will only destroy himself if that happens.'_

Raven sighed. _'You're right.'_ She stopped and began to chant. "Azerath Metrion Zynthos. Azerath Metrion Zynthos. Azerath Metrion Zynthos." She repeated her mantra over and over until she found his mind.

_'What's going on? I don't feel right."_ Richard kept running and dodging the attacks given by the Titans, but felt the disturbance Raven was causing, even though he didn't know what it was. That was what frightened him the most.

_'That would be because I'm here too.'_

_"What?! NO!'_

Raven didn't give him the chance to fight back. She quickly took over his body, leaving hers in a trance. Starfire stopped the others from chasing Robin. "He is lost in his own mind now, Raven has control.

"How did she gain control so quickly?"

"Yea? It took FOREVER when she tried to go into your mind that one time."

"I was focused on not letting her in. Robin was occupied by you all. He did not have such an advantage." There was a pause as Richard/Raven walked over.

"He's trying to fight me out, and even though he's already exhausted, I'd rather get home as quickly as possible. Starfire, would you give me a lift. The T-Car would take too much time." Starfire nodded. "Thanks. Cy, bring my body back okay? I can't control both mine and his at the same time, not with him fighting me."

"Okay, that's creepy." Beast Boy shivered.

Starfire picked up Richard. "What is?"

"I just can't get used to Raven's voice coming out of other peoples mouths. It's too weird."

"Gee, thanks." Raven spat.

"I wasn't calling YOU weird I just-

"Explain later, Robin's trying harder than ever to get me out. I need to focus."

Starfire took off, flying towards the tower as fast as she could. "raven, what should I do if he is successful in getting you out?" Starfire asked nervously.

"As long as I stay focused, he won't. His will isn't as strong as yours was."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you had a point to prove. He's just been running from us."

"To PROTECT us!" Starfire defended Robin.

"Still, he's been running from his problems, you were trying to solve yours. I think that's why you were able to break free. Now if you don't mind, I need to concentrate." Raven closed her eyes.

Starfire saw the Tower in the distance. "We're almost there Raven."

"Okay, we need to go the medical center. Who know what he's done to himself in three months."

"What would he do?"

"People do crazy things to keep themselves hidden. And Cyborg will want to do a check-up on him, just to make sure he's okay."

Starfire nodded, and landed at the front door. "Here we go." She set Raven on the ground, who immediately started running.

"We have to hurry, we don't have time to waste."

"Why are we rushing?"

"Once he's retrained-

"we're restraining him?!" Starfire gasped.

"Star, it's the only thing we can do."

Starfire nodded again, running alongside Raven to the medical wing of Titans Tower.

"Okay, BB and I are here, where are you two??" Cyborg's voice came out over the T-Com.

"In the medical wing. We're going to restrain Robin so you can give him an examination." Raven answered.

"Okay, we'll be right up."

Raven lay down on the medical bed and Starfire began strapping her in. Cyborg burst in through the door, carrying Raven's body with him.

"Just set me down over in the corner." Beast Boy shivered at Raven's command.

"The restraints are on." Starfire announced.

"Okay, I'm going to leave him now… And get ready, he's pretty mad."

"Not surprising." Beast Boy murmured. Raven's soul self lifted out of Richards Body and was back in her own body like lightning. She stood up.

"This feels so much better." She barely got the sentence out before Richards's screams filled the room.

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!! LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Richards screaming was unrelenting.

"Ro-

"LET ME GO!!!!"

"Rob-

"LEMMEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROBIN!!!" Raven's energy sealed his mouth closed. She walked over to the bed and leaned in, dangerously close to him. "Shut up." She turned away and stood over by Starfire. Cyborg began testing him, and Richard's eyes widened.

_'If you need to say something, just think it and I'll hear you.'_

_'LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Raven immediately left his mind. "DAMMIT ROBIN!" she covered her ears in pain and retreated to a dark corner of the room. "I'll be meditating if you need me." And she was in a trance.

"That doesn't look good." Beast Boy stood, mouth agape. "I don't think I've ever heard Raven cuss before. She's usually so…" His sentence petered out when he couldn't think of the right word to say.

"Poetic." He finally decided on. Cyborg and Starfire stared at Bb's word choice.

"Aaaanyway." Cyborg turned back to his work on Richard. "Robin seems to be fine. But what I'm wondering is why he ran from us. Raven-?"

"No." Raven answered Cyborg's question before he asked it.

"Could you please just talk to him?"

"I already said no. He doesn't want to talk to me."

"I will." Starfire piped up. The others looked at her.  
"I can give you some of my power temporarily I suppose." Raven said warily. "But are you sure you want to go into his mind? He's not exactly being… quiet."

"I do not mind. I wish to talk to him anyway.

Raven walked over and placed hand on Star's forehead. "Azerath Metrion Zynthos." Her hand glowed with black energy and then returned to normal. "When you want to talk to him, just reach out with your mind. Does that make sense?"

"Um, not really, Raven. I have never… 'reached out' with my mind before."

"Remember how you talk to me through our connection?"

"Yes."

"Try it like that. It's the same thing, only with someone else."

"I think I understand. Thank you, Raven."

"You might think differently when you have the headache next." Raven mumbled.

"I've taken all the tests I can for now. We'll leave you two alone. Come on team." Cyborg left the medical room with Raven and Beast Boy following behind.

Starfire stood awkwardly, not knowing how to begin. _'Here goes something, I hope.'_

_'Robin?' _She waited for a response, but none followed. _'Oh no. What if I cannot do this?'_

_'Robin? Can you hear me?'_

_'… Yes' _Robin's response came in quietly.

_'Why did you run away? Why did you…!' _Starfire stopped herself. She had to stay in control on this conversation… not to mention she wasn't sure just how much of Raven's power she had received. If it was a significant amount, she could blow the place up for all she knew.

_'Why did you leave?'_

_'I told you. I couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous.'_

_'But we are the Titans! We have fought battles that were thought to be lost cause. We have brought down villains who were thought to be undefeatable! How could you deny our strength?'_

_'This was different. More internal than anything. I could feel something was changing inside my. My… moral was different. I didn't want to…' _He sighed. _'Be a hero anymore. I felt this pull to do something bad. And I was honestly disgusted by it, but I couldn't change it by being here. And I knew that being here would only make that feeling worse. How could I stay when I would only put this entire city in danger?'_

Starfire struggled to remain expressionless. She couldn't let him know anything that she was feeling, otherwise he could use it to his advantage. Starfire knew she was naïve, but only through ignorance of Earth's culture, so she knew he could tell her anything and she may slip up and let him go. Allow him to leave the tower again and disappear. But how could he do this? She could sense he wasn't lying.

_'That does not sound like you.' _She said after careful thought.

_'I know. I figured I would stay away from crime fighting for a while, try to become as normal of a human as I could. But I continued my training. I knew I would want to come back eventually to you all. You guys are my family. I liked living a regular life, not having to constantly be on the alert for trouble, but I did feel guilty whenever I saw the team fighting off someone. I would have returned soon, no doubt about that.'_

_'You thought you could just turn up out of the blue and rejoin the team? What would you do? Knock on the door and when we came say 'Hi guys! Guess what? I am not dead!' _Starfire shouted.

'_Well, maybe not quite like that-'_

_'Or would you have come crashing through a window? Or suddenly show up on the roof? Perhaps you would have merely shown up while we were away, and when we returned you would be here, acting as if you were never gone!' _

_'Starfire, I was weird for a while, something was messed up with my head. That's why I left. But I'm much better now, I'm back to normal. I'm the same Robin that was here a few months ago.' _Robin looked at Starfire with concern

Starfire turned away from him. _'Robin… I cannot…' _She struggled to find words again.

_'Robin would not have left us.'_

_'I told you, I'm fine now. Back to the same old Robin.'_

_'And you agree that Robin left us, he betrayed us?'_

_'I wouldn't say betra-'_

_'Then what would you say?!'_

_'… I don't know. I don't like hearing the word betrayed used with me. It makes me think of, well, you know who I mean.'_

Starfire nodded in agreement. She knew who he was talking about. _'But it is true. Robin deceived us.'_

_'I… I guess you could say that. It's the only way that I can think of. The only way I could think of then, too.'_ Robin looked away.

_'Then… If that is really what happened… then you are not Robin.'_

_'WHAT?!? Starfire, I already told you. I am Rob-'_

Starfire shook her head. _'Robin would not have done that. He would have found a way to notify us, as he had in other situations. Such as when he was forced to join Slade. Robin would not have betrayed us as you did. You are not Robin. You are truly Richard. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize.' _Starfire didn't open her emotions at all. She stayed in control.

_'Starfire… I-'_

_'Goodbye, Richard.'_

Starfire walked out the door, and didn't turn back. The green light near the door into the medical room was shining brightly, signaling it was clear of bacteria or harmful viruses. And Starfire kept walking. Walking to a new future, a new beginning, but on an altered path. One where she could not trust like she used to. And all it took was a little love.

_FIN_

A/N: … Whoa. Now that ending was honestly in a WAY different direction than I was planning on when I first started writing this fic. Like polar opposite! If what my ending was going to be what I thought at first was the North Pole, then this ending was the South Pole. If it was supposed to end in Canada, I dropped down to China. If… You get my point! Funny how things change. So, what did you think? That last chapter was pretty intense, was it not? Sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully the wait was worth it! Oh, I dropped a little metaphor in the end there, care to give your opinion and thinking on it? What you think it was and represented? I'd be MOST interested in what you all think it was! Yea, I was going to have Starfire and Robin all in love at the end, happily ever after, about as fluffy as a marshmallow sandwich floating in a cloud… BUT as I got nearer to the end, I realized that that would be about the worst possible ending for this story. No joke, I think I would've killed myself if I did that. Hence, the ending in China, not Canada (no metaphor intended… if there is one… some people look way too far into the things I say, so I figured it would be best if I threw that in there). At least I didn't blow them up! BT said she liked the idea of them all getting in the T-Ship, and something going wrong and then KABOOM! Dead. Deady dead dead. Dead as a dead thing. But I thought this was better, and sort of the same-ish. Hopefully, this fic to you was pancakin' (Science vocab. word. It's slang for cool. Synonyms: (Super) Fly, dank, off the chain) and you enjoyed it, even though it took me, what? A year to write it? Haha. A few announcements!

I'm sixteen now! Yay! My birthday was just a few weeks ago, happy!!

I finished this fan fiction on October 29, 2007. But the internet is down, which means no uploading, which bugs me. I finally finish this, and you all can't enjoy it!

As usually, please enjoy our other selections of fanfics. Me and the BT (All hers, ahem…) have a few other fictions up, so take a looky!

REVIEW!!!!!!! Love me, flame me, I don't really care. I'm just a review whore, that's the long and short of it.

Have a beautiful, delicious day 

Much love,

The White Tsubasa


End file.
